


Take It Off

by TazersKaner (msrogersstark)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rare Pairing, Tattoos, biosteel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/TazersKaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Take your shirt off.” <br/>“No.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It Off

**Author's Note:**

> So, the Biosteel draft happened, and they made Segs a captain (for some reason). He took Jesse Blacker, and the guys insisted that he had to take off his shirt (because he's really muscular). Anyway, Jesse wouldn't do it, gesturing to the camera, and Segs says "Just for like, 5 seconds, come on man," in his really soft adorable voice.   
> Anyway, it gave me lots of feels because Tyler only refers to Jesse when making decisions and they lean in really close to each other all the time.   
> Link to video: http://www.tsn.ca/bardown/Story.aspx?Biosteel%2bTournament%2bPlayer%2bDraft&id=459411  
> \--  
> Un-beta'd

Tyler is so swept up in interviews that he doesn’t see Jesse again, off camera, until that evening, when they’re out for drinks with the boys. He’s just finished trying to persuade a quite drunk Cammy to come and play for Dallas, when he sees Jesse sitting there, beer in one hand and shirt still on. Jesse isn’t the loudest of Tyler’s friends, but he’s not quiet. Generally.

 

Tyler makes it his mission to get to Jesse’s side but first he needs a drink. He’s buying for the guys after all, since he lost a bet, so he wants one for himself. When he’s acquired a beer, he slides into the booth next to Jesse, effectively jostling him into laughter.

“What’s up? You’re being quiet.” Tyler says, setting his beer down on the sticky table and leaning closer to his friend. Then whispers into his ear, “And you’re not being fun either.”

Jesse sips his beer and leans away from Tyler. “I’m just tired, Tyler.”

“Yes, being assistant GM is really hard.” Tyler rolls his eyes.

Sighing, Jesse replies, “What would you like me to do?”

“Take your shirt off.”

“No.”

Tyler whines, “Come on Blacks” and tugs at Jesse’s shirt. Tyler’s going to get him to take off his shirt, there’s no excuse this time. Speaking of which…

“Why wouldn’t you take off your shirt in front of the camera?” Tyler presses, “It’s not like you have your secret boyfriend’s name tattooed on your chest or anything.”

Jesse bites his lip and looks away from Tyler.

“Wait, do you?”

That was his cue to leave. Jesse slid out of the hard booth and made his way away from Tyler, effectively getting himself lost in the crowd.

 

He doesn’t see Tyler until they’re back in Tyler’s place. Tyler has him crowded up against the door, alcohol coursing through their veins, causing Jesse to forget about his early problems. Tyler works a hand up underneath Jesse’s shirt, trailing his fingers down his chest, causing a trail of Goosebumps to form in its wake. Jesse’s breath hitches as Tyler’s hands swipe across the waistband of his shorts.

“Too many clothes.” Tyler gasps, reaching down to lift up Jesse’s shirt.

He gets it over his head and uses it to trap Jesse’s arms behind his back. Tyler smirks and lets his lips trail down Jesse’s neck, nipping every so often. He knows he’s got Jesse going here, he’s a few steps away from falling apart under Tyler’s lips. Jesse’s hands fist in Tyler’s hair, forgetting his early protests. Tyler makes his way down Jesse’s chest and just as he’s getting into it, stops suddenly. Jesse whines and tugs at Tyler’s hair, a tell tale sign that he’s really into this, but Tyler is mesmerized.

“Ty.” Jesse groans as Tyler tongues at the new marking he’s found on Jesse’s rib. It’s fresh, a few weeks old at most and Tyler knows it stings when he presses against it.

The shock of pain knocks some sober sense back into Jesse and has him streaming back to reality.

Tyler’s eyes are still focused on the new marking, while Jesse is having a silent freak out in his head. He didn’t mean for Tyler to figure this out without some kind of speech. They may be going out, but Tyler hasn’t said anything about taking it to the next step and this, well, this is certainly the next step.

“Tyler, I can explain.” He risks a look down at Tyler’s face, watching it for any sudden movements, expecting him to flee. Instead, Tyler traces the tattoo with his eyes, and then follows them with his tongue.

“Jesse” Tyler manages.

“Please don’t be mad Ty, I should have asked you first.”

That earns Jesse a slap in the side because Tyler is still too star-struck to actually find words. Seeing his name on Jesse’s skin, well, it’s hot.

Tyler stands, pushing Jesse by his shoulders over to the bed. His legs burn from crouching for so long and he really wants to examine this. Jesse lands with a thump, curling up now that Tyler has stopped touching him. He certainly hasn’t stopped staring.

Tyler straddles Jesse’s hips, grinding down accidentally as he shifts to line his mouth up with the writing again.

“Tyler,” Jesse tries again, “if you don’t like it.”

“I don’t.” Tyler replies, “I love it. Stop bitching.”

He closes his mouth over the skin and Jesse shuts up.

 

Tyler’s fascination doesn’t let up, even after he’s fucked Jesse into the mattress. In their post-sex haze, he traces the tattoo with his fingers. It’s still not enough for Jesse, he doesn’t know what’s got Tyler fascinated with the word, but he still wants to talk about it.

“Tyler.” He winces hard as Tyler bites at the skin, “Can we just talk about this?”

He doesn’t mean them, he means the word scrawled across his lowest rib, Tyler’s name, in Jesse’s handwriting.

“Sure, babe.” Tyler flops down on the bed next to Jesse. “What’s there to talk about?”

“You don’t hate it?”

“Hate it? It’s perfect.”

Jesse blushes at that. He’s not perfect, especially not compared to _Tyler Seguin_.

“Besides, it’s hot.”

“Well I know you have a thing for tattoos.”

“Tattoos are awesome.” Tyler agrees, “but you have my name written on your skin. Certainly comforts my possessive side.” 

“So it’s ok.”

“Better than ok.” Tyler chuckles.

“Now you know why I wouldn’t take my shirt off.” Jesse explains, kissing the side of Tyler’s head.

“Me and my career appreciate it.”

“So does mine.”

“Someday,” Tyler says wistfully, going back to tracing the tattoo on Jesse’s side, “it won’t matter anymore. And you’ll show that tattoo proudly on camera.”  
“Someday.” Jesse agrees, curling into his boyfriend. “Someday soon, hopefully.”

**Author's Note:**

> So? Did you like it?


End file.
